


The Tables are Turned

by leoba



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Calligrapher Ben Solo, Cunnilingus, Dominant Finn, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, He's kind of a dick, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut as Character Work, Submissive Kylo Ren, Switch Rey, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Sex, and statura!!!!, but they don't really appear in here so i haven't tagged them individually, finn has control issues, it all works out, mentions of the knights of the resistance, rey and finn talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: Rey has a plan, and Finn messes it up. Aka the one where they do it in the kitchen.





	The Tables are Turned

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 7th story in the Finnreylo Murder AU (!!!). You don't need to have read all the others for this to make sense, I think, but it might help (it starts with [In the Clearing and What Happened After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606219), which is their meet-kinda-cute, also smutty).
> 
> This is tagged PWP but that's a fucking lie because I seem to be incapable of writing pure smut. There's actually a fair amount of character development here, including references to their dynamic which was first explored in [The One in Which They Do It In The Chair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709401) (which is, I think, a proper PWP). They use green-yellow-red (like stoplights) as their safe words. I'm sorry if this doesn't appeal (it's a bit smutty if you want character development, and dull if you want pure smut), but it's what I wrote so you can read it or not!
> 
> (There's also a reference to Ben and Finn's first kiss, which I adore and which was _not_ described in the first story in the series, although that's when it happened; Rey describes it in [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661533))

At 5pm sharp Rey hears the key being turned in the front door of the apartment she shares with Ben (and practically with Finn as well). It's Sunday, which means they all started the day early, at the armory, hanging out with the Knights of the Resistance. This is how it's been the past few weeks: Finn does his training and sparring, mostly with Poe and Phas, while Snap and Rose have started teaching Rey the basics of weapons, armor, and fighting. Ben is less interested in the physical aspects of the group, so he spends time downstairs with Jess Pava and an older man they call Stats (Rey assumes because he teaches statistics at the public university) learning medieval scribal practice. Apparently Ben was into calligraphy as a teenager, which seemed at odds with other things she knows about him at that time. But now, when she watches him with his parchment and quills, how it absorbs and calms him, she can totally see it. 

Finn is probably still there, he usually is well into the evening, but she and Ben had stuck around through lunch, then headed home. They have not yet stayed at the armory through Sunday afternoon. Ben has a strict exercise regimen, which includes a run every morning, weight lifting on alternate evenings, and an extensive Sunday workout that has him leaving the house at 2pm and arriving home at precisely 5pm. In the almost three months they've been together, Rey's body has become trained by this schedule. Around 4:30 she begins to feel anxious. If she's watching a movie, or reading, or trying to study one of Finn's old textbooks, her attention will begin to falter and eventually she'll have to set it aside. By 4:50 she'll become aware of her body; sensitivity in her nipples, warmth between her legs radiating up into her stomach and down her thighs. Her heartbeat will increase and, as she'd discovered the first time she realized this was happening, her pupils will dilate. She'll want to touch herself, to push her fingers into her cunt to chase the wetness, to pull out the bullet vibe from Finn's bag of tricks and put it to good use, and maybe someday she will but for now she feels it's better to wait. Because at exactly 5pm Ben will come home from the gym, tired and worn but full of testosterone and looking for someone to work it out on. (Hint: That's Rey.)

Rey's learned that if she has a particular act, or a scene she'd like to play out, if she's in position when Ben walks in the door she can get pretty much whatever she wants. She's experimented with this a bit: going traditional in the bathtub or the shower, or flirtatious: reading on the sofa, but lying on her stomach in bottoms that are maybe just a touch too short to be modest. She once hid in the guest room closet, which was interesting because when Ben found her after almost ten minutes of searching he'd pulled her out, thrown her on the bed, and literally ripped her clothes off before he'd become overwhelmed and started crying. She'd calmed him down by tying him up and riding him until he begged her to let him come. It wasn't what she'd planned, but it was still very good. Last week she was so keyed up that she didn't even bother being coy; he'd walked in to her naked and supine on the coffee table in the living room, her legs spread wide and the bullet vibe already in her vagina. He'd eaten her out and buzzed her for a full hour before finally turning her over and fucking her. She'd lost count of the number of orgasms she'd had, and they'd both passed out when they were done, only waking up to Finn laughing at them much later in the evening. She's still amazed the table didn't break.

This evening she's kneeling on a stool at the kitchen island, pretending to read Finn's most recent copy of  _Windpower Monthly_. She's wearing the same shorts and tank top she wore this morning, although she did shower when she got home (she always showers before Ben comes home; he showers at the gym but still manages to come home very warm and smelling of sweet and salt commingled in a way that goes straight to her groin). Her hair is piled loosely on top of her head. When Ben walks in the door he's going to get an excellent view of her backside, with her butt perched on her feet and her upper back and neck uncovered. She's so excited it's hard to breathe. And there's the key in the lock.

The door opens and closes, and there are footsteps, and the familiar sound of shoes being removed and bags being set aside. But there are also  _voices_ , and not just Ben's. It's Finn, of course. Finn's home early, and Rey... she has to admit that she's disappointed. She loves Finn, as much as she loves Ben, but these Sunday afternoon rendezvous are for her and Ben  _only_ , and she looks forward to their time alone together. She wonders if this is something they planned without her, maybe as a sort of surprise, or if it's just a coincidence. Knowing those two it could be either one. So she's a little angry when the kitchen door opens behind her and Ben's footsteps, familiar to her after only three months, pad from the door and come to a stop right behind her.

She can hear a shower turn on in another part of the apartment.

It's really hard for her to be angry when she can sense the heat of Ben's body behind her, hear him breathing, feel his breath on her neck. He knows that she knows he's there, and he's waiting for her to respond, which makes her not want to respond, but a woman is only so strong. She remains quiet but arches her back slightly, pushing her rear towards him, and suddenly he is  _on her_ , his hands on her hips, his mouth on her neck, and he's grinding his very sizable erection against the butt of her shorts. Exactly as she'd planned it. 

He's moved his hands around and is now rubbing one hand between her legs, the other reaching up and caressing her breast through her tank top. She's not wearing a bra, so she's getting more contact than she would with one but it's still not enough, so she grabs his hand, uses her other hand to pull her shirt up to her neck, and puts his hand back, encouraging his fingers to pluck at her nipple, which they do. He also pushes his fingers between her legs harder, as though he's trying to dig into her cunt through the fabric of her shorts, and lifts his mouth off her neck to say  _fuck_ before diving back in.

She has just enough sense to ask the question that is still bugging her. "Why is Finn here?"

Ben groans but doesn't stop the movements of his hands or his hips. "He was interested after last week. Wanted to see what the fuss is about." He pauses to nibble at her ear and lick her shoulder. "I told him not to but he said just this one time. He promised he would take your orders so I said okay. Sorry I didn't tell you." He suddenly shifts, switching hands and attacking her other shoulder with his mouth.

Rey puts her hands over his and holds them until he stops. "Wait, did you say that he's gonna  _take orders from me_?" Ben whines and says, "Yes." He still hasn't stopped the movement of his hips. Rey lets his hands go and he keeps working on her while she has a distracted contemplation.

Rey knew very little about sex before meeting Ben and Finn. She'd had a few disappointing experiences with a couple of disappointing classmates in High School, and nothing at all since graduation (Plutt had controlled her entirely once she didn't have school to attend, so friends and boyfriends were out of the question). So although she hadn't been a virgin she'd been very inexperienced. Sex with her men has been a complete revelation. Thanks to the internet search facility on her trusty new iPhone, and a few not very detailed conversations with Rose (plus one very detailed one with Phas that she blushes to remember), she's come to understand that they're in a kind of informal BDSM relationship. Ben is definitely the 'sub', and Finn is definitely the 'dom', and Rey? Well, she feels like she's stuck in the middle. Usually Finn's the one telling them both what to do; even when the instruction is _tell Ben what to do_ it feels like he has a plan he's working out and she's just a pawn in it. She likes the instruction, the  _domination_ , most of the time. But she will admit that one of the reasons she looks forward to these afternoon trysts with Ben is because she gets to set the agenda without having to worry about fitting into someone else's plan, and that is a very powerful feeling indeed.

The thought of giving orders to Finn is intriguing. He's never given any indication of being interested in doing anything other than exactly what he wants to do - and given that  _what he wants to do_ so frequently involves taking care of her and Ben in real, substantive ways, it's one of the things she loves most about him. From the bit that Phas told her, he really isn't built to be subbed. Early in their acquaintance he agreed to let Phas tie him up and it went so poorly that they didn't speak for three weeks, and apparently he's never even tried anything like that again, as far as Phas knows. But now he's telling Ben that he's willing to  _take Rey's orders_ and she doesn't want to push her luck. Even though she's annoyed at him in this moment, she doesn't want to fuck it up.

She's too distracted and Ben is getting anxious. He's tugged off her top and is starting to push her shorts down her hips when she becomes aware of what's going on. She pushes him away gently and hops off the stool, then turns to face him. He looks really good, wearing the muscle shirt and loose shorts he prefers for his workouts. His dark hair is still damp from the shower, tousled from kissing her neck, his pupils are blown and his breath is heavy. He's fidgeting, shifting from foot to foot and rubbing his hands together, making and releasing fists, movements that betray the restlessness he's feeling. Rey takes her hands and pushes her fingers through the hair on either side of his face, squeezing gently, and he immediately relaxes, closing his eyes and pressing his head into her hands. 

She kisses his mouth softly, then asks him, "Did Finn say when he would come in?"

Ben swallows, puts his hands on the sides of her naked torso, and sighs. "Wanted to shower first. Maybe twenty minutes. Wanted to come in after we'd started." 

Rey laughs at this. "Bold of him to assume I'll let him do anything that requires that he be clean."

Ben opens his eyes slightly at that, and laughs too, then gives her a kiss. "That's my girl. Show him who's boss, sweetheart."

* * *

Rey has a plan, and they get started. She shimmies out of her shorts and underpants, but instructs Ben to stay clothed. Within a few minutes they've cleared off the island and Rey is lying prone, each knee on a stool, the two stools set far enough apart to give Ben access between her legs from where he crouches on the ground below. Her body is stretched out on the stainless steel tabletop, which gives her a cold shock at first but quickly warms under her. Her hands are back on her ass, holding her cheeks open, and Ben's holding her thighs open with his hands.  His tongue and lips move strategically between sucking her clit and her lips, licking up her slit, exploring inside of her, delving back to kiss and lick her asshole. His thumbs are free so he uses them as well, to hold her labia open, rub around her clit, push and prod all her most sensitive areas. She knows his movements are calculated, and that his aim is to get her to orgasm as quickly as possible, but she has other ideas.

"Yellow," she groans, sounding more debauched than she expected to so early in the evening.

Ben freezes, then almost whines, "Are you serious? You want me to stop?" Rey can hear the skepticism in his voice. She is not one to deny herself an orgasm.

Rey groans again. "Yes, I'm serious. It's part of my  _plan_. I'm not ready to come yet. Just, bring me to the edge, but don't let me go there. Okay?"

She can hear him humming beneath her. "That's gonna be hard, but okay," and he goes back to it, still very sweetly but not nearly as intense as he had been.

Not even a minute later, Rey hears the kitchen door open and swing shut, and she hears Finn's voice, quiet. He says, "Holy shit."

She clears her throat and says, loudly, "Finn, do not say another word." He's quiet, which is a good sign. "Come over here where I can see you." She turns her head to the right, so he can walk straight ahead and into her line of sight.

Finn looks good. He's dressed in black boxer-briefs and a black teeshirt, and his hair is languid from the shower. His hands are held in fists, and although he's holding his chin at what she thinks of as his 'dominant angle' his eyes give him away; he's nervous, maybe even a little uncomfortable. Good. He also has a visible erection, which pleases her. She is less annoyed than she thought she would be seeing him in person.

"Go stand back next to Ben. Don't touch him or me. You can watch, if you'd like." He moves out of her line of sight and she can hear him walk and stand near Ben. Ben, who hasn't stopped working on her for even a moment. He's getting her dangerously close again, it's time for another...

" _Yellow_ ," she cries, and Ben stops again. 

"Are you doing okay, sweetheart?" He asks as he removes his hands and nibbles the inside of her thighs. It feels good but it won't make her come, so she doesn't correct him.

"Yeah, I just got really close, need a minute. Hey, how is Finn looking?"

There's a beat of silence that Rey guesses is Finn and Ben having some kind of silent conversation. Then Ben, sounding smug. "Finn is touching himself."

She shouldn't be surprised, but she is. She wouldn't dream of doing that if their positions were reversed. But then, she's not him. She's annoyed again. "Finn! No! No touching yourself, or me, or Ben, unless I say so. Do you understand?"

There's no response, but then there wouldn't be, because she had told him not to say anything. "Hey Ben, is he making some kind of face?"

"Yes, yes he is. It's not a nice face either."

"Ben, speaking of faces, get yours back on me please. And Finn, you're a brat, did you know that?"

Finn laughs. "Yes I am. This is why I don't do this. I'm not any good at taking orders from other people."

Rey yelps as Ben gives her clit an especially hard lick, which probably doesn't help with her authority at the moment. Once she recovers, she says, "Look, we didn't ask you to be here. All you have to do is not touch and not talk. Can you do that, please? For me?"

His voice softens a bit; he might even be a touch chagrined. "For you, anything." And he doesn't speak again.

Rey's about to peak for the third time, so it's time to move on to the second part of her plan. She's been looking forward to this all week. 

"Ben, stop. I want your cock in me. Move my hands to where yours are, then get up and fuck me." He helps her move her hands from her ass down to her thighs, holding her cunt wide open, then he's standing up and inside her within a matter of seconds. She's so relaxed and wet from his ministrations he slides right in to the hilt, it's so deep and so right it almost pushes her to orgasm yet again. She finds herself panting, "Yellow, yellow! Jesus, don't move, oh my god don't move." He stills, placing his hands on her hips to hold steady, but his cock twitches inside her and she whines.

Ben is all apologies. "I'm sorry! Not on purpose!"

Rey shakes her head and huffs. "I know, it's okay love. I know you can't help it." He relaxes and they stand there for a few minutes, before Rey is certain he can move again without making her come immediately.

Eventually he starts again, first pressing into her from where he's already hilted, then pulling out halfway and teasing her before pushing all the way in again, then once she's begging he pulls all the way out and thrusts back in, over and over and over until she feels like she might explode. Ben knows that there's only one thing she needs to come, and she can feel him reaching his hand around to touch her clit, she's close so very close, but... she hates herself a little bit, but she's going to change the plan. Both of her boyfriends are going to hate it too, but frankly she's okay with that so they will just have to deal with it.

" _Red!_ " she cries loudly, and Ben  _immediately_ pulls out of her even as he's shouting  _what the fuck_ and Finn... well, Finn is laughing his ass off.

Rey's not done. She's mad and he's going to make it up to them. " _Finn Storm, if you ever want to fuck me again you get your cock in me this instant and make me come._ "

Finn's not laughing any more. A few seconds later his familiar girth is filling her up and she's groaning again and so close, so very close. But she's still not ready.

Rey's released her thighs and Finn is maneuvering her to a position more amenable to his stature. He's a good four inches shorter than Ben, and although Ben was crouching a bit earlier she's still too high for him. If this means her legs are being spread a bit more, the muscles in her thighs and abdomen stretched to the edge of discomfort, she's not going to complain. She wants Ben. "Ben, love, come here please. I want to see you." She can hear him shuffling, and then there he is. He's pulled his shorts back up and he doesn't look happy, in fact he looks like he's about to cry. She reaches out her right hand and he grasps it, and she interlocks their fingers and squeezes. In the meantime Finn is really starting to work, he's fucking her hard and the angle is  _perfect_ and he's just found her clit so she doesn't have long. 

Rey smiles at Ben, the best she can given the current situation. "Ben, I want you to watch me come. I love you so much, I want you here with me now."

Ben's expression shifts from unhappy to elated in a second, and his lips are on hers just as she reaches her final peak. He pulls away to watch her face, and she finally lets go. Her body is flooded with pleasure and she's  _flying_ , she can hear herself yelling and sobbing, it sounds like it's coming from far away, but there are hands on her, she's being turned over and held close, and sweet voices telling her she's  _so good_ , and she is. She really is.

* * *

"Finn, did you come?"

It's ten minutes later and Rey is almost completely down from her orgasmic high. She's still on the island, but now curled up on her side, with Ben at her top half, stroking her hair and kissing her cheek and Finn manning her bottom half, his cheek resting on her thigh. She can feel that her hair is starting to come down, but she leaves it as it is, figuring it will contribute to her generally debauched aesthetic.

He grins up at her. "Surprisingly enough I didn't. Just didn't have enough time to get there. Ben did the hard work, I was just there for the finale."

Rey smiles and stretches out, rolling onto her back and dislodging the two men from their spots on her body. "I'm glad to hear it. But I still want you guys to come. Even you." She nudges Finn with her foot. "Okay?"

The two of them nod amiably, and it's on to part two. Rey sits up with some help from Ben and scoots back to the end of the island, dangling her feet off the end and resting one on one of the stools. She has Ben and Finn stand in front of her, facing each other.

"Okay, first. Clothes off. I want to you both completely naked. I like it when you're naked." In moments they're unclothed, discarded fabric joining her own clothing in a pile by the door. Rey takes a minute to enjoy the view then hops down and goes to stand behind Finn. She loves Finn's body, always has, even when he's being a jerk. He's only a few inches taller than her but he's broad and muscular and he has the best ass, so she puts her hands on it, massaging with her thumbs from the crease where his cheeks meet his legs up to his lower back. Then she keeps going, rubbing her hands up to his shoulders and back down again, a slow but constant movement. He's leaning back into her, and she chances a peek around his shoulder to look at his face. His eyes are closed, mouth slightly open. She whispers in his ear, "Keep your eyes open, and look at Ben." He makes a noise, a little sigh, and does as she asks.

Rey reaches her hands around, pushes her naked body up against Finn's back and starts caressing his chest, then works her way slowly down his torso to his hips, to his upper thighs, then back up again, studiously avoiding his cock. She glances at Ben, standing just a few feet away, and he's looking good. He's breathing heavily but steadily, his hands in loose fists at his side, and his cock is stiff and engorged. His eyes are on Finn, following her hands as they progress across his skin, then flit to his face, then back to his body. Good. She lets go of Finn and walks over to him.

Before she starts on Ben she stands next to him for a moment, contemplating Finn. From this angle she can see how flushed he is, his skin even darker than usual with a pronounced reddish hue. He also has a stiff erection, his foreskin pulled back to expose the head of his cock, pink and shiny. Looking at it makes her mouth water. His eyes are open but heavily lidded and she's shocked by how passive he appears. She's never seen him like this, wouldn't have thought it possible. She angles herself toward Ben, puts an arm around his back and stands on her toes, whispering into his ear. "Tell me what you see."

"I see Finn."

Rey smiles and hums. "Finn, huh? Me too. Anything in particular catch your eye?" 

Ben allows his eyes to roam the other man, head to toe, then looks at the ground, blushing.

"Look at him," Rey commands, and he lifts his head back up to look at Finn, still obviously embarrassed. "Say it, Ben."

"Arms," he croaks. 

Rey grins and takes a moment to examine his arms herself. "They are very nice, aren't they. What do you like about them?"

Ben works his jaw and flexes his hands. "Strong. Very strong. Good for, uh, holding."

Rey takes pity on him, puts her hand up under Ben's mouth and orders him to "Spit," which is does, right onto her palm. Starting at the head of his cock, combining his saliva with the precum leaking out of his tip, she rubs down his cock, coating him, then holds him firmly and tugs down, then up more loosely. He groans and makes to close his eyes, but she commands, "Keep your eyes open. Look at Finn." And then, "Finn. Tell me what you see."

It's as though a spell has been broken. At the sound of Rey's voice speaking to him Finn's eyes clear and he stands taller, and he's back to himself. He takes one long, lustful perusal up and down Ben's body, then licks his lips and smiles wolfishly. 

"I see something I'd like to eat."

Rey laughs and gives Ben a squeeze. "I was fishing for something a bit more poetic, but that will do."

She lets go of Ben and steps away, then clamors back up onto the island and resumes her seat. The two men are still standing there, gazing at each other, flushed and breathing heavily, cocks hard and weeping. 

"Now. Kiss each other on the mouth."

Finn jumps to life, moves two steps towards Ben and has his fingers in his hair immediately, angles his face and pulls Ben down to him, mouth open like a parched man seeking water in the desert. It takes Ben a moment but then he's also there, his hands on Finn's hips, pulling them together and thrusting against Finn's torso. It reminds Rey of the first time she saw them kiss, on Ben's bed, so many months ago, only what was then hesitant, the nervousness of first touch, is now certain and hungry. They know each other now, and they love each other, and this kiss makes that certain, it tells that story.

Rey allows them two minutes according to the clock on the microwave. Although their hands have moved - Finn's around behind Ben's back, Ben's up to Finn's face - they are still kissing,  _just kissing_ , which is really sweet, but isn't going to give anyone an orgasm. Okay, so maybe there is a little thrusting going on, but really. Rey clears her throat and Finn glances at her past Ben's shoulder, gives her a  _fucking wink_ , and moves his mouth down to Ben's clavicle, with purpose. He's being cheeky, but with his mouth occupied at least he can't talk, and he's being good for Ben, so she chooses to ignore him. 

By the time Finn's halfway down his chest Ben's realized there's something going on and he seems excited about the prospect, biting his lower lip, rubbing the sides of Finn's head and tweaking his twists, watching him as he moves down his body. Finn takes his time, enjoying the journey down, concentrating on Ben's abs (which, Rey is the first to admit, are quite the specimen), placing a quick peck to the tip of his cock before rubbing his face in the soft skin on each of his hips and finally nuzzling his balls. Rey's a bit afraid Ben will topple over, he's so tall and on his knees Finn's just a bit short for Ben to lean his hands on his shoulders. (Neither Finn nor Rey like having their heads held during oral, so using Finn's head for stability isn't an option) Rey's about to push one of the stools over with her foot, thinking he might lean on it, but before she can Finn's reaching one of his hands between Ben's legs and settling it on the lowest part of his cheeks, while easing Ben's feet further apart with his other hand, giving him a wider stance for improved balance. As she so often is, Rey is touched by his thoughtfulness and care. 

She's also touched by how hot he looks as he guides Ben's cock right to the back of his throat, holding it at the base to keep it steady. 

Rey loves watching her guys give each other head. She thinks there must be something special about giving someone the same pleasure that you're able to experience yourself; it must give them insight into how they're making the other one feel. Both Finn and Ben know how to bring her pleasure, really amazing, mind blowing pleasure, but they don't really know how she perceives it, just how it appears to them. And it's the same for her; she knows that she brings them pleasure as well. But although she thinks she's gotten to be pretty good at sucking dick she doesn't really know what it feels like, since she doesn't have one.

She watches Finn welcome Ben's sizable cock into his throat, then pull it out more slowly as he sucks hard, cheeks concave, Ben groaning in response and arching his back, hands on his hips to help him stay balanced. Finn runs his tongue around the head, flicks at the tip, give the head a nice suck of its own, then repeats the process, to Ben's obvious pleasure.

But she can tell it's not enough. Ben has tried thrusting at least twice now, and both times Finn's taken his mouth off for a few seconds as a bit of punishment. Rey feels for Ben though, he's been  _so_ good, all evening, and she wants him to feel good too. So she slides off the island and comes around behind him to offer some moral support, wrapping her arms around his torso and placing her head against his back, where she can hear his heartbeat and feel him breathing in rhythm with Finn's movements further below. He reaches his hands back and strokes her hips, but then brings them around to his front and gently loosens her arms, pulling her to his side. He gestures down and they stand there for a few minutes, watching Finn suck on Ben, lick him, caress him with his hand, then suck him again, all the while maintaining eye contact with both of them. Both of the men make small sighs and moans as Finn works, and the wet sound of his mouth on Ben's cock is obscene and beautiful.

"Touch him, Rey." It's Ben, and he's looking at her now, he's placed a hand on her cheek and his thumb is grazing her cheek. She looks up at him; his cheeks are flushed and his breathing's heavy and he looks completely blissful. "He's making me feel so good, I want him to feel good too. Go down and touch him." Despite her continued annoyance at Finn for interrupting their afternoon he is clearly being very good to Ben, so she goes. She crouches right down next to him and gives him a kiss on his shoulder blade.

"Hey there," she murmurs, "You look completely hot, and Ben suggested I come down and help you out. That okay?"

Finn grunts and captures her hand, then pulls his mouth off of Ben and deposits an impressive amount of saliva into her palm. He takes just enough time to give her a quick, very damp, peck on her lips, then he's back to Ben. Rey divides the saliva between her hands and uses one to grip his cock where it rests over his lap, coating him and then using his foreskin to rub up over his tip, giving it a little tweak at the top, then down the shaft. Her other hand goes behind him, and she smears the wetness on her fingers and presses one of them against his back entrance. He groans around Ben's cock and pushes his ass back, so she eases her finger in, to the first knuckle and then, when he keeps pushing, to the second. He removes his mouth from Ben, replacing it with his hand, and says, "Fuck. Just like that, yeah."

Rey nuzzles his cheek. "I'm gonna make you come like this, okay?" 

He nods and looks at her, eyes out of focus and eyebrows drawn together as though in concern. "Yeah, okay. I love you."

She huffs and kisses his cheek. "I love you too Finn, now get your mouth back on Ben." He does, and increases the speed and intensity of his ministrations, apparently having decided it's time to finish up. Ben responds by releasing a string of expletives, arching his back again, only remaining upright because of Finn's hand still supporting his backside. Rey increases the pressure on Finn as well, and in a few minutes Ben is sobbing and Finn is choking even as his own spend is coating Rey's hand and the kitchen floor. She gently extracts her finger from Finn, and they both stand up to support Ben, who really does look like he's about to topple over, before he slips in the mess on the floor. Rey helps him to the bedroom while Finn tidies up the kitchen, and in a few minutes Ben's on the bed, snoozing under the covers and thoroughly blissed out, while Finn and Rey are wrapped up together in a blanket on the floor, leaning up against the bed, sharing a plate of fruit.

Finn snags a couple of grapes, chews and swallows, then sighs. "I'm really sorry, Rey. I shouldn't have come today."

Rey pops a strawberry in her mouth and shrugs, then talks around it. "S'okay. I brought you into the scene, and I didn't have to. You coulda just watched. That's on me." She's still annoyed, and now she's annoyed at  _herself_ , not just at him, and he can tell.

He puts his arms around her and pulls her into his lap, while she steadies the plate in her lap to keep it from overturning. "You're not being fair to yourself. First of all, we're a threesome, and if all three of us are together and sex is happening it's going to end up including all three of us unless one of us doesn't want to have sex. Maybe we just need to take that as a given. Second, I came in with a bad attitude. I didn't even mean to, it's just... I like to be in charge. I guess that's another thing we just need to accept."

She snuggles into him and rubs her face against his chest. "I know you do, but so do I, sometimes. I don't need to be in charge of you, clearly that doesn't work well, it just annoys me and turns you into a dick. But that's why my time alone with Ben is so important. If I can't get this part of me worked out it will end up coming into our time together and I'll get frustrated there, too. That won't make any of us happy. So these times need to be for me and Ben. You get him on Saturday when I'm working, it's only fair."

Finn hums in contemplation and chews on a slice of apple. "Agreed. I get him on Saturday mornings, you get him on Sunday afternoons. But then," he looks down a her, softly, pushing her hair - now thoroughly down - out of her eyes, "when do we get each other?"

Rey smiles up at him and takes another strawberry. "Well, when Ben travels for work we do, so that gives us a few days a month, maybe. And not only half days, but evenings and all night! We've probably spent more hours alone together in the past month than either of us have spent with Ben together, really."

Finn doesn't look satisfied. "True, but." He doesn't seem to know how to finish his statement.

She shrugs. "I'm sure if we want regular time alone we can work something out. Maybe he could do a weeknight with Stats and Jess, do some scribal work, get him out of the apartment for a few hours. Or," she gives him an impish smile and waggles her eyebrows, "you could stop by the garage sometimes, just to say hi."

Finn blushes, hard, and his arms tighten around her. "Are you serious? Wouldn't that be a bit weird, especially considering that Ben's dad works with you?" She lifts one shoulder and takes an obscene bite out of the last strawberry, but doesn't otherwise reply.

She can see him filing that one away for later.

One more kiss and Finn is up and back into the kitchen, while Rey crawls in to cuddle with Ben until it's time for dinner.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ^^^ actual footage of Rey telling Ben and Finn to kiss. (Shoutout to skiplo-waves on Tumblr, my sibling/enabler in Finnlo)
> 
> Can you imagine anything nicer than eating strawberries while being rocked in Finn's lap? I sure can't.
> 
> So both Finn and Rey came across worse in this than I was expecting when I started, but it looks like both they both have learned a lesson (and a bit about themselves), and I don't expect anything like this to happen again. The importance of open communication, kids.


End file.
